A multicast is a communication between a source device and multiple destination devices via a network. In a multicast, the source device transmits information (e.g., a message, a data packet, etc.) to the multiple destination devices in a single transmission. In some cases, the source device may provide the information to a rendezvous point (RP) device (e.g., without knowing information that identifies the multiple destination devices), and the multiple destination devices may receive the information from the RP device (e.g., by joining a multicast group associated with the RP device).